Passion de merde !
by qianshee
Summary: UA – Sasuke n'est plus comme avant. Il est devenu un petit con, comme son nouvel ami Naruto. Maintenant, il est fan de mangas et décore intensément sa chambre avec des goodies hideux qui prennent la poussière. Pour Itachi, grand-frère responsable, ça ne peut plus durer.


**Bonjour, bande de gens !**

 **Je vous présente aujourd'hui un petit OS qui sera du grand n'importe quoi... non, plus sérieusement, il s'agit ici de la réponse à un défi de _La Ficothèque Ardente_ sur le thème _Fan de Goodies_. Et je dois bien avouer que je me suis complètement lâchée. Donc au final, ouais, c'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi. Mais c'était marrant.**

 **D'ailleurs, vu que c'est la première fois que je traite ainsi l'humour (ou plutôt que je le pousse de la sorte) et que je ne pense pas être une auteure hyper drôle, j'espère que ça passera bien, que ça ne sera pas trop lourd. Enfin ça, c'est vous qui me le direz !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous :D**

* * *

« Je n'aime pas tes fréquentations, grogna Itachi en agitant le doigt dans la direction de son frère. Ce garçon va te rendre con.

\- Naruto n'est pas con, le défendit sombrement Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Tu l'as grossièrement sous-entendu. »

Et voilà, discussion terminée. Une fois de plus, Itachi était obligé de capituler sous la logique et la sagacité de son cadet. Cependant, il ne comptait pas laisser les choses se faire aussi facilement. Il le houspillerait à nouveau au repas. Comme tous les jours depuis près d'une semaine.

* * *

« Sasuke, ferme ce manga ! On mange ! »

Il souffla lentement, très lentement alors que son frère l'ignorait superbement. « Je termine mon chapitre » venait-il de répondre. Sauf qu'il était bien conscient que son chapitre durerait étrangement longtemps.

« Sasuke, je ne te le redirai pas, lâche ce manga.

\- Non. Je termine mon chapitre, je t'ai dit.

\- Tu viens juste d'en commencer un ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! s'agaça son frère en pointant la page qu'il venait de tourner. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne comptais pas commencer à le lire, celui-là ! »

Avec fureur, son frère posa ce l'objet incriminé sur la table. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas manger et lire en même temps de la main droite il tenait ses baguettes et de la gauche il soulevait son manga à hauteur de son visage ! Mais non. Au nom de la convivialité du repas, Itachi ne voulait rien entendre.

« Tu m'énerves, cracha-t-il.

\- Et c'est totalement réciproque », répondit son aîné.

Le moment familial se termina dans la mauvaise humeur générale. Et une fois son plat fini, Sasuke se leva, reprit sa bande dessinée et fila dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds dans les escaliers pour prouver sa colère.

Sasuke à l'école et jour de congé bienvenu pour Itachi, enfin ! Ce dernier allait pouvoir faire un peu de ménage. Il était le seul à s'occuper un minimum de la propreté de leur habitation de toute manière. Son frère n'en avait rien à battre.

Après avoir changé les draps de sa chambre et passé l'aspirateur, il s'attaqua à celle de son frère. Et le poids de la déception put à nouveau se lire dans ses yeux. Mais qu'était devenu Sasuke ?

En tant que grand-frère et tuteur légal responsable, il avait cru que le changer d'école serait une bonne idée après l'année catastrophique pendant laquelle il avait été appelé une bonne dizaine de fois chez le directeur. Et si effectivement Sasuke s'affichait plus heureux et plus calme et s'était fait un ami, il fallait que ça soit lui, l'aîné, qui râle après sa nouvelle connaissance.

Parce que ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être ami avec Naruto Uzumaki, cet espèce de petit otaku perfide. Non, non, non ! Mais c'était pourtant le cas, et Itachi allait agir. Il le devait.

Parce que franchement, les posters collés sur les murs, les mangas qui s'entassaient dans un coin de la pièce et dans les étagères, les peluches mignonnes et les figurines dans des positions absurdes – et qui coûtaient une fortune -, ce n'était plus possible. Et ça prenait la poussière à une vitesse telle qu'il s'en arrachait les cheveux. Vu que c'était lui qui nettoyait.

Il jeta un regard sombre à un Luffy modèle réduit et quitta la pièce en claquant des talons, son ménage terminé. Et surtout bâclé.

* * *

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son frère en kimono ample, allongé sur le canapé, un énième manga à la main. Le repas serait bientôt prêt et encore, il faudrait l'arracher à sa stérile contemplation. Il commençait à en avoir marre des disputes. Avant, ce n'était pas comme ça.

« Sasuke, viens manger tes tomates au thon ! cria-t-il depuis la cuisine qu'il venait de rejoindre pour finaliser d'ombrelles ses créations.

\- Nan ! »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous l'abattement. Invivable, il était devenu invivable. Il le regrettait presque cynique, agressif et froid. Au moins, il ne lui manquait pas de respect.

« Très bien... »

Cette fois, il mangea seul. De là où il était, il entendait la musique japonaise de son frère résonner dans son casque audio. Il eut peur pour ses oreilles, mais ses inquiétudes de grand-frère n'avaient plus lieu d'être désormais. La menace de surdité n'ébranlerait pas Sasuke. Et, c'était le cas de le dire, il ne l'écouterait pas.

Et ça le rendit triste.

* * *

Au boulot, Itachi n'était pas d'humeur. On ne pouvait pas dire que d'habitude « il avait la pêche », mais il n'était pas abattu comme si le ciel lui était tombé plusieurs fois sur la tête.

Cette attitude attira son collègue et peut-être ami Deidara, garçon excentrique mais qui avait le sens des priorités. Il le prit à part :

« Je vois que ça ne va pas fort en ce moment, et ça m'inquiète. Je t'apprécie – un peu – et je ne voudrais pas te retrouver mort dans ton bureau. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Cette déclaration pleine de bons sentiments ne donna pas le choix à Itachi. Et parce que de toute manière il en avait très envie, il déballa tous ses problèmes au blond. Que ça faisait plaisir de se sentir soutenu, de se faire plaindre !

Deidara hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Sasuke est effectivement face à une personne néfaste pour sa santé, je comprends que tu sois inquiet.

\- Et puis il me vole ma carte de banque, le petit con ! Pour acheter des bonhommes en plastique !

\- Oui oui, j'ai bien compris, l'interrompit le plus petit. Écoute, je vais essayer de t'aider, car les clochards comme ce Naruto m'énervent autant que toi. »

C'est ainsi que deux soirs plus tard, Itachi et son frère recevaient Deidara pour souper. L'aîné de la fratrie n'avait pas laissé le choix à son frère et contemplait avec plaisir sa tenue décente et normale. Franchement, les kimonos, ça ne lui allait pas. Puis un sweat-shirt, c'était mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ainsi, commença l'invité en avalant une bouchée de riz, le regard rivé sur le petit brun, tu es fan de mangas, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Et mon frère ne supporte pas ça.

\- Ton frère est âgé, pour ne pas dire vieux il a perdu son âme d'enfant. C'est dommage mais c'est comme ça... »

Itachi lui lança un regard épouvanté mais celui que lui rendit son ami le calma ; ça faisait visiblement partie du plan.

« A ton âge, je préférais faire de la poterie. Enfin c'est quelque chose qui ne m'a jamais quitté, mais ça agaçait pas mal mes parents, car la glaise, c'est salissant.

\- Oui, et ? »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent. Quel petit impertinent !

« Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tes passions sont les tiennes et quoiqu'en dise ton frère, tu ne sauras pas t'en débarrasser aussi facilement. Si seulement tu en as l'envie.

\- Deidara, si c'est pour critiquer ma façon de faire...

\- Silence, cher ami ! le coupa le blond d'un geste de la main. Dis-moi Sasuke, parle-moi un peu de ce Naruto... »

Et là, le cadet de la famille Uchiwa devint intarissable.

* * *

« Ce Naruto me fait vomir », conclut Deidara sur le pas de la porte.

Il était prêt à partir. Et même si la méthode n'avait pas totalement plus à Itachi, il lui avait certifié qu'il lui sortirait cet idiot de la tête et que les posters serviraient bientôt de barbecue pour cuire de délicieuses saucisses...

« C'est vrai quoi ! Déjà il est blond aux yeux bleus...

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'es aussi ?

\- Silence, cher ami, répéta-t-il. Moi je suis un blond aux yeux bleus cool. »

Ils rirent.

« Mais en plus, il attire Sasuke dans ses griffes de fan. Je ne trouve pas ça très correct. Bientôt, moi je te le dis, tu retrouveras des _hentai_ dans ses affaires !

\- Ah non !

\- Qui sait... enfin, j'en sais bien assez désormais pour efficacement agir. Je reviendrai quand tu m'inviteras à nouveau. Tu cuisines bien en plus. »

Itachi hocha la tête. C'était quelque chose, effectivement, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher.

« Cependant, je te conseille d'être prudent dans les prochains jours : ce Naruto hypnotise presque ton petit-frère. C'est très perturbant. Si tu ne veux pas que bientôt il te ramène ce _blond aux yeux bleus pas cool_ à la maison, où tu les surprendras à essayer d'imiter les _hentai_ précédemment lus, garde les yeux bien ouverts. »

Sur de dernières salutations et des promesses d'un résultat prompt, Deidara disparut dans la nuit, laissant Itachi seul avec ses interrogations.

* * *

Mercredi et dimanche, c'était devenu un petit rituel : Deidara se rendait chez les Uchiwa et passait la soirée avec eux. En quelques visites, il s'était pas mal rapproché du plus jeune, parlant avec lui, faisant mine de le comprendre, de critiquer ouvertement son frère. Ensemble, ils discutaient mangas et animes. Enfin surtout, Sasuke parlait. Deidara lui, ne s'y connaissait pas trop. Mais il faisait semblant.

Et ce qui ravissait Itachi, c'est qu'il y avait un véritable échange : Sasuke partageait ses découvertes otakuesques et Deidara parlait de poteries, d'art, et de choses curieuses qui captivaient les grandes personnes.

Il avait été enchanté lorsqu'un soir, il avait découvert Sasuke allongé sur son lit, un vrai livre à la main, avec de vraies pages et de vrais mots, et qui semblait plutôt intéressant vu la petitesse des caractères.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu la couverture représentant un mémorable coït. Il aurait crisé.

* * *

Itachi se sentait revivre. L'efficacité de la méthode de Deidara n'était plus à remettre en question. Ce gars donnait sur son frère de véritables résultats. Et pas seulement lors des moments où il était présent, non ! Sasuke parlait moins de Naruto – et peut-être moins _à_ Naruto – et s'il lisait toujours beaucoup de mangas, il ne rechignait plus trop pour venir à table et se couchait à des heures décentes. Du moins le pensait-il.

Désormais, il pouvait enfin ne plus s'inquiéter pour la santé de son cadet. La passe « otaku » était loin d'être finie mais elle semblait nettement moins dangereuse. Son collègue faisait des miracles, et il en était sûr, ça n'irait qu'en s'améliorant !

Ainsi ce soir, il avait laissé Sasuke aux bons soins de son ami pour passer une agréable soirée au restaurant avec un ancien camarade d'école. C'était sans doute un peu extrême de donner une nounou à un adolescent qui dans une poignée de jours n'en serait plus un, mais ça le rassurait. Et puis, s'ils s'amusaient...

Lorsqu'il rentra vers trois heures du matin, un ou deux verre dans le nez, il s'attendait à voir toutes les lumières éteintes, Deidara rentré chez lui et Sasuke profondément endormi dans son lit, après une reposante lecture. Il s'attendait à retrouver sa maison silencieuse.

Ce fut tout le contraire.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il entendit d'étranges bruits. Il cligna des yeux. Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un souffrait ? Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : s'il y avait des chances pour que quelqu'un dans cette maison se soit fait mal, il se devait d'aller l'aider. D'un pas ferme et énergique, inquiet pour la sécurité de son petit-frère, il déboula dans le salon.

Et eut l'impression de tomber sur une chaîne louche à une heure du matin. Sauf que là, c'était réel, et que c'était entre deux personnes qu'il connaissait.

Sa mâchoire se décolla et tomba sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd.

Sasuke et Deidara étaient collés l'un à l'autre, nus, leurs corps s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre d'une bien étrange façon qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couverture du livre retourné sur la table basse à côté d'eux.

Choqué, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette scène de film d'horreur pendant quelques instants. Il était devenu blanc comme un linge.

Les gémissements, les « Oh... continue... » et autres « Plus fort, je t'en prie... » ainsi que les bruits mouillés de l'acte sexuel eurent raison de son esprit. Il surchauffa. Il étouffa. Il hurla.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce traumatisme !

Et enfin les deux amants se rendirent compte de la présence de cet inopportun invité. Ils rougirent et se séparèrent. Mais le mal était fait, et bientôt, Itachi quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Seuls à nouveau, ils choisirent de continuer et de terminer leur affaire.

* * *

Deidara était parti avant qu'il ne se lève. Assis dans sa cuisine, un café serré dans les mains qui lui brûlait les paumes, Itachi semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il avait tourné volontairement le dos à son salon. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir son canapé.

Sasuke parut en pyjama quelques instants après, les cheveux en pétard. Il ne s'excusa pas. Il ne sembla qu'un peu gêné d'avoir offert un film érotique gratuit et authentique à son aîné.

Itachi explosa :

« Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance, à cet enculé ! fulmina-t-il.

\- Pour le coup, ce n'était pas lui l'enculé...

\- Ferme ta putain de grande gueule, toi ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? A moi, ton frère ! Comment il a pu... Raaah ! Je vous déteste ! »

Il tapa du poing sur la table.

« Tu as dix-sept ans, Sasuke, bientôt dix-huit ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font à ton âge !

\- Pour ta gouverne, selon une enquête...

\- Je m'en fiche de ton enquête ! Je suis choqué, je suis déçu, je suis outré d'avoir assisté à une chose pareille ! Je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise ! Deidara ne remettra pas les pieds ici de sitôt, et je brûlerai ta saloperie de livre ! »

Après un silence entrecoupé par les respirations rapides du grand-frère peinant à reprendre son souffle, Sasuke lança, goguenard :

« Je peux toujours rappeler Naruto...

\- Pardon ?! »

Itachi se transforma en bombe atomique. Il hallucinait.

« Alors avec lui aussi, tu as...

\- Non. Je blague. Deidara a été le premier. Et le seul. »

Un poil rassuré, Itachi se radoucit d'un iota. Mais il était toujours furieux et traumatisé par ces visions qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir.

« N'empêche, tu ne reverras jamais ces deux crétins !

\- Pour Naruto, je m'en fiche un peu, accorda Sasuke. Il n'était pas très malin, et je n'ai plus besoin de lui pour choisir mes mangas. Mais pour Deidara, tu rêves il m'a fait découvrir quelque chose d'agréable et je ne pense pas être assez expérimenté pour pouvoir me lasser de son expérience. »

Il quitta la table.

« Il m'a donné rendez-vous ce midi, salut. »

Puis la maison.

Et Itachi pensa qu'il avait touché le fond.

Mais quelque chose en lui lui dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Demain, il travaillerait, et il pourrait régler son compte à ce connard. Il en avait marre qu'on pervertisse sa vie de famille ! Et vu qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aider sérieusement, il se débrouillerait seul.

Comme ce Luffy auquel il arracherait la tête lors de son prochain ménage, tout ceux qui se mettraient entre son frère et lui subiront un sort horrible.

Ça coûtait cher un canapé, en plus.

* * *

 **Bon, il était vraiment tard quand j'ai écrit ça, d'accord... genre j'ai fini vers trois heures du matin... c'est pour ça que ça part autant en cacahuète. Ne me mangez pas D:**

 **Maintenant, lâchez-moi les bask... non, non ! Lâchez une review, plutôt ! :D (et votre ressenti sur l'humour dans cette fic, si si, c'est important)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


End file.
